munchy_and_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mister Munchy
Mister Munchy is the titular main antagonist of Munchy and Friends, who later appears as multiple variations in the succeeding games, and is the mascot of Munchy and Friends Entertainment. He is an puppet monster who, like the other puppets in the game, is left in a "free-roaming mode" at night, during which he wanders around Munchy and Friends entertainment, along with the other puppets, until morning, to prevent their servos from locking up. Like most of the puppets, Mister Munchy will try to forcefully stuff any human he sees after hours into a Unused Chef Peanut suit, resulting in death. "Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as stuffing without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Munchy's, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Unused Chef Peanut suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, more stuffing, and puppet devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mouth, heh." - Tutorial Personality Based on the Munchy and Friends song, During the day, Munchy loves to have fun and is also shown to be laid-back. easygoing, and happy-go-lucky. His laughter throughout the Munchy and Friends franchise suggests that he is also somewhat mishcievous. Physical Appearance A dark blue furry puppet monster; lacks teeth; carries a metal cookie in his right hand that we're sure he'd find a creative way to kill you with. Enhancing his face shows a handprint across his right eye, and another dark mark (possibly a handprint) along the lower left side of his jaw. Mister Munchy is a blue puppet with a light shade of blue near his stomach and puffy muzzle. On stage, he wears a black top hat, bow tie with a collar, and wields a microphone with his right hand. He lacks eyebrows, and feet, and lacks teeth. From his palms and underneath his mittens he has what appears to be paw-like prints. . Munchy sports squarish, human-like eyes , and, like most of the puppets at the abandon show set (except for Chef Peanut), has no visible teeth jaw. He has human handprints on the right side of his face and chin from the left , though they are difficult to locate. His irises are normally of a light, baby blue color, although, presumably for paranormal reasons, they become glossy-black when he is commonly seen chasing you and in one of his jumpscares, rather than his normal costume eyes. The only exceptions with him and his costume eyes are, in the group stare onstage, when he is coming down the Alpha Cam, and when he is in the doorway when the power runs out. He and Posey are the only two puppets whose pupils glow white in the dark. I